


Sanctum

by charliebradcherry, PlatonicRabbit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Blood, Body Sharing, End!verse, Fratricide, Gore, M/M, Other, Sam as Lucifer's vessel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:44:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charliebradcherry/pseuds/charliebradcherry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlatonicRabbit/pseuds/PlatonicRabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They landed in Lucifer’s sanctum, gasping and holding their side. The red blood had already soaked right through Lucifer’s favourite white suit, blooming like the roses in his garden.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctum

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mrs_SimonTam_PHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/gifts).



> So Lucibae was torturing us both with angst and we got together and wrote this for her after she went to sleep.

They landed in Lucifer’s sanctum, gasping and holding their side. The red blood had already soaked right through Lucifer’s favourite white suit, blooming like the roses in his garden. As Sam guided them forward, let their shared body sink down onto their bed, he tried not to watch the dark droplets, shiny with Lucifer’s damaged grace, as they splattered on the floor.

Lucifer was whimpering in their mind.

‘Luce, Luce, it’s okay, you’re going to be okay,’ Sam babbled, staring into the mirror Lucifer had installed so they could talk like this. It took up an entire wall of their bedroom.

Lucifer retook control for the first time since their narrow escape from a furious Michael.

‘It’s not, Sam. You must be able to feel it.’

Sam could. He really could feel the difference, the severity of the wound. It was fatal, he knew. But he couldn’t admit it to himself. Not while Lucifer could hear his every thought. Stubbornly, Sam grasped at the first hint of an idea he thought of.

‘Use me. My soul. To power yourself up. You can heal a bit, that way. You’ve done it before, Lucifer.’

Talking is hard, though Sam isn’t nearly as injured as the angel inside him. Michael’s blade had nearly punctured a lung, and without Lucifer Sam may not survive the wound either.

Lucifer shook their head. ‘Too much… We’re both too weak, Sam. It would destroy you and I’d probably die anyway.’

Sam opened their mouth to protest; but he knew why Lucifer was refusing. Sam was beneath Michael’s notice. There was a chance, a slim one, but still a chance, Sam’s soul would be admitted to Heaven upon his death.  
Sam had never shared Lucifer’s conviction that that would be the case. Right then, he didn’t care. He’d gladly allow Lucifer to use up his soul entirely, extinguish it, if it meant the archangel could live on.

Before he could continue the argument, Lucifer pulled Sam into the back of his own mind, to the private, internal mindspace they shared.

There, they could act as though they had separate bodies to touch each other with.

Lucifer’s face was ashen and clammy when Sam reached him. Nick’s visage had long since passed from both their thoughts and it was a mirror image of himself, with the addition of huge, pearl-coloured, wings, that Sam took into his arms. There was no wound on this body. It wasn’t real, after all. But Sam was gentle when he picked Lucifer up to pull him closer, anyway.

‘Watching you disappear in here isn’t going to be easier than watching you burn out in the real world,’ Sam warned Lucifer.  
The archangel smiled, shook his head. ‘I wanted you to remember me whole, without the wounds and the blood everywhere.’

His pearly wings curved around Sam’s back. ‘You’ll be so alone, without me. I’m so sorry, Sam. I didn’t mean to leave you alone.’

‘I won’t be for long,’ Sam assured him.

Lucifer’s eyes flashed defiantly at the mention of Sam’s imminent death, but there was nothing he could say or do at this point.

They’d both seen the wound. There were no doctors anymore, no hospitals Sam could go to for help. The last of the human resistance had crumbled decades ago, and Lucifer had exterminated the Croats shortly after, and the demons after that.

They were alone on an empty planet, and they were going to die. _Together._

There weren’t really words between them at this point. They lay in each other’s arms, as their body lay unconscious, slowly bleeding out as time ticked away and they waited to die.

It was agony, feeling their connection fray and unravel, feeling Lucifer’s grace shredding itself as the damage Michael’s sword had left did its work. Sam felt despair crawling through him as the light of his other half dimmed and died away.

He’d tried to imagine being without this, before. Being alone, being only half of himself.  
He’d imagined it would be like when Lucifer had been in the Cage, but even then, Sam had felt something, muted as it was.

His angel’s death would be so much worse.  
Sam was glad he wasn’t going to survive this either. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to handle the devastation of being without Lucifer.

Sam sobbed, once, and Lucifer instantly pulled him closer with trembling hands and started humming an Enochian hymn under his breath. It was one Lucifer had sung for Sam so often before that Sam had jokingly referred to it as “their song” once or twice, provoking confusion from Lucifer.

Softly, Sam began to sing along. Lucifer had composed this one for him, for Sam solely, and Sam wanted it to be the last thing his angel heard.

There was no explosion, no last burst of light as the Morningstar died, or if there was it happened outside their body, where Sam wasn’t aware of it.

In their mind, Lucifer simply faded. He grew insubstantial, transparent in Sam’s arms, until it was like Sam was holding a ghost. Until Sam couldn’t feel Lucifer, or see him, at all. And then...

The moment Lucifer died was agony.  
It felt like Sam was dying, too.

It felt like something was ripping him apart, atom by atom.

It felt like all the light in the world had gone out. All the meaning in Sam’s life had been erased.

He felt empty.

In the waking world, in their sanctum, the soft, white room Lucifer had built for Sam, the human woke up.

He was wearing a ruined white silk suit, lying on a bed with bloodstained sheets.

Around him, burnt into almost every inch of space, was the ashen silhouette of giant wings. They touched the bed, the floor, the walls and the ceiling, curving around Sam protectively as they always had done in life.

His body was whole. Unmarred, but for the scar he could feel on his chest and the blood crusting onto his unbroken skin.

Sam’s heart broke when he realised what Lucifer had done.

He’d refused to heal himself at the cost of Sam’s existence, but condemned Sam to live out his remaining forty, fifty years, like this.

Alone. Unable to die, unwilling to disobey Lucifer’s last wish, last sacrifice.

On an empty planet, slowly healing from the ruin humanity had made of it, Sam Winchester screamed for his lost angel.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry
> 
> Tumblr link:  
> http://platonic-rabbit.tumblr.com/post/145453457546/sanctum


End file.
